


一辆学步车

by Theunlimited



Category: all言
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunlimited/pseuds/Theunlimited
Summary: 你x李泽言，又干又柴预警腿交，没有插入
Kudos: 14





	一辆学步车

某个同居的早晨

李泽言在全身镜前娴熟地系上扣子打好领带，万年不变的黑色高定西装恰到好处的勾勒出男人轮廓优美的身材，明明是禁欲到极点的西服衬衣穿在他身上却总是该死的诱人，无论多少次都能轻易勾起你的欲火。

你忍不住上前伸手抱他，从背后搂住他窄细的腰身，下巴抵在他的肩膀上轻轻蹭着，用压低的气音在他耳边故意撩拨：“宝贝儿，我想做了怎么办？”说完还坏心眼地舔了舔他白里透粉的耳垂。

怀中人因为你的突然袭击微微颤抖了一下，虽然冷冽的表情依旧没什么波澜，耳根处皮肤却偷偷泛了红。他试图摁住你想要作乱的手：“别闹，我上午还有会议……唔……！”  
你炙热的下体撞上他的臀沟，成功激起一声猝不及防的轻喘。就算隔着西装裤也能感受到他柔软的臀肉严丝合缝包裹着你，仿佛那处就是为了容纳你而生的器官。

“都怪你惹得我这么硬了，你要负责。”你边蹭边在他身上肆意抚摸，处处点火。

“怪我？是谁大清早起来发情的？……别乱摸！”然而他嗔怪又无奈的语气对你并没有任何威胁力。

“还不是你打领带的样子太性感……乖，让我操一下，就蹭蹭不进去，保证不耽误你去公司！”

“白痴，我才不信你的鬼话！住手……嗯……！”抵在尾椎骨上的硬物蠢蠢欲动，胸口又遭到意外袭击，他不安地扭动起来，却被你强硬地圈在怀里。

你单手挑开了李泽言胸前的扣子，抓住他饱满的胸肌用力揉捏，略带薄茧的指腹隔着衬衣拨弄他娇嫩的乳尖，两指夹住小巧的肉粒碾动，感受着可爱的乳粒违背主人意志颤巍巍挺立涨大。不用看也知道衬衣下的乳头一定已经被你掐得又红又肿，像成熟的果子点缀在白皙的肌肤上待君采撷。

另一只手摩挲着他手感极佳的腹肌逐渐下滑到人鱼线附近，隔着裤子抚上了那个尚未苏醒的地方，他绵软的性器在你的把玩下迅速兴奋起来。

尽管同样的事情做过了很多次，李泽言还是敏感得像个未经人事的处男，被你随便一挑逗就软了腰。

他的呼吸开始凌乱，脖子因为快感后仰出一个优美的弧度，弓起的腰身让他整个人倚靠在你怀里，难以自抑的低喘从他的唇间逸出，这对你而言是上好的催情剂。

他其实还在妄图躲避你的性骚扰，不过在你看来这点挣扎不过是欲迎还拒的情趣，他不太情愿的扭动反而把你撩得更硬了，要不是顾及到他还得去开会，你会立马把他摁住干到下不了床。

你很快就扒下了李泽言刚刚穿好的裤子，掐住他紧实的胯部，将自己的阴茎插进修长结实的双腿间，在大腿根处模拟交媾的动作前后缓缓抽插，这甚少被到访的地方皮肤如初生婴儿般滑嫩，摩擦产生的强烈快感刺激得你眉头直跳。

“呼……宝贝，你可真是……”

这个从未尝试过的姿势让李泽言觉得比真正的做爱还令人羞耻。他面前就是穿衣镜，低头便能看到身后男人的阴茎在自己腿间进进出出，龟头时不时抵到前面卵袋上，蹭的那两个可爱的肉球摇头晃脑。哪怕没有被真正进入，会阴处敏感点要命的摩擦也让一阵阵令人头皮发麻的快感袭来，李泽言的柱头此时因为兴奋吐出了几滴淫荡的液体，挂在顶端翘首以盼等待被宠幸。

你伸手拢住他的肉棒抚慰起来，上下撸动，不时用掌心在他敏感的龟头上打转，搔刮他脆弱的尿道口，换来他加重的喘息和止不住的颤栗。

你加快了抽插速度，他腿间被你弄得一片狼藉，周围毛发上挂满了不知是谁的湿答答的淫液，更多挂不住的半透明液体顺着他线条优美的大腿流下来，在腿内侧形成了一道道黏稠的银丝。摩擦时发出咕唧咕唧的水声、肉体撞击的啪啪声和他口中不自觉的飘出的喘息夹杂在一起，让周遭空气充斥着满满情欲的味道。

“呃啊……嗯……啊……”低沉的喘息配上慵懒的尾音，谁能想到表面总是严肃又冷静的华锐总裁可以发出如此勾人的声音呢。

李泽言是在最激烈的性爱中也不会放声呻吟的类型，哪怕被你顶得双手快要撑不住面前的镜子也只是喘的急促了些，呵出的热气在镜面蒸腾出一小块暧昧的雾气，他在拼命忍耐泄出口的呻吟，只有实在忍不住时才会轻哼几声，然后会因为自己发出的声音而羞愧不已，丰润的下唇被他的牙齿咬出了一圈诱人的凹痕。  
他咬唇忍耐双眸却逐渐迷离失去控制的模样反而比彻底放荡的妓女还要诱惑无数倍。

你的前后夹击让手里的肉棒又涨大了一圈，李泽言的身体也跟着紧绷起来，你知道他快要高潮了，却偏偏在此时放慢了动作。

“宝贝，抬头看看自己现在是什么样子？嗯？”

李泽言难得露出脆弱茫然的眼神，他眼前雾蒙蒙一片，意识恍惚的看着镜子里的自己下半身光溜溜暴露在空气里，一双长腿紧紧裹夹着男人的肉棒，大腿根由于激烈摩擦泛起粉红色，而西装革履的上半身除了开了几个扣子、衬衣被揉皱一小块之外还是整整齐齐的，这种强烈反差让他难堪的抬手捂住眼睛。

你得寸进尺地咬住他脖子上的软肉浅吻了一下，他紧张的把你的肉棒夹得更紧，并试图把你的脸挡开：“……别留下痕迹！”

他紧张的样子可爱极了，让你想更狠地欺负他，你用诱哄的声音逗他：“带着标记不好吗？这样大家都知道你有主了。”

“不……你…你快点结束，赶紧射出来……”

“想不想让我插进来？”你故意用前端抵住后面的小洞，顶得穴肉微微向内蜷缩，这张明明饥渴又要强行保持矜持的小嘴像极了它的主人。你的动作唤醒了这具身体过去无数淫靡的记忆，翕张的穴口仿佛开始自动吸吮着你，贪婪的邀请你继续深入下去。

“……想……”他沉默了片刻，甚至闭上眼睛企图逃避现实，最终却放弃挣扎似的咬牙吐出了自己的真实想法。岂不知这幅被强迫的小模样更激发了你想折磨他的兽欲。

“可是不行哦，我的大总裁一会还要开会呢，你该不会想夹着我的精液在全体员工面前发言吧？”

一想起还要去公司，李泽言被欲望蹂躏的理智稍稍回笼，再加上所剩不多的时间，为了让你快点结束，他勉强费力地抬高了一点腰，生涩的用股沟磨蹭起身后男人的凶器。  
你对他罕见的主动受用极了，决定给乖巧的小猫咪一点奖励，放过他一次。

“哈啊…嗯…嗯…啊！”他紧蹙着眉毛，随着你手上加快的动作而被潮水般的欲望彻底淹没，最终在你手心里颤抖着射了出来。

“嗯……”他纤长的睫毛随着高潮余韵而微微颤抖，上面还挂着不知是汗水还是泪水的晶莹液体，平日里凌厉的侧脸染上了一层情欲的粉，这个男人的倨傲和威严全部消失了，只剩下独属于你的顺从和乖巧。

他本是高高在上的圣洁天使，却被你彻底占有、亵渎，连欲望都完全受你支配，这个事实让你不禁兴奋到血脉贲张，顶着他的大腿也释放了出来，淋漓的精液让他本就湿漉漉的大腿显得更加狼狈，有一部分还喷溅到了他西服下摆上，显得格外色情。

你故意把自己射出的精液涂抹到李泽言股缝里，微微张开的小穴可怜巴巴被白浊玷污的样子，让他看上去就像被你内射了。

你心满意足的抱起他走向浴室，在他微弱的反抗下帮他清理完毕，提好裤子，最后还耍流氓地拍拍他浑圆挺翘的屁股：“宝贝儿辛苦了，老公开车送你去公司。”你成功得到一个毫无震慑力的嫌弃表情，快乐地冒着粉红爱心泡泡去换衣服了。

……

去公司的路上李泽言在副驾上睡了一小会，他略带疲惫的样子让你生出一丝愧疚感，不过也仅有一丝罢了，哪怕时间倒流，你还是会被他“勾引”到情不自禁。

……

华锐

李泽言的大腿被“晨间运动”磨得红肿不堪，裤子在走路时的摩擦更让他煎熬无比，还要尽力维持正常走路姿势。  
“总裁，您的腿没事吧？”细心的魏谦发现今天总裁好像有些不对劲。

“……没事。”  
李泽言面无表情的在心里默默吐槽了你八百遍，并且暗暗发誓再也不会允许你乱来，再有下次……再有下次就罚你一个周不许吃布丁吧。

你这时正检查着刚买的情趣手铐，忽然没来由地打了个喷嚏，你揉揉鼻子小声嘟囔了几句：“大概是李泽言想我了……嘿嘿，今晚试试这个吧，不知道他有没有兴趣……”


End file.
